Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Character CD
Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU announced the release of only 1 Character CD, 6 limited edition bonus Character CDs and 3 special Character CDs performing with Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai. Unlike both Hayate no Gotoku! Character CD and Hayate no Gotoku!! Character CD, the Character CDs in this season are performed by two characters and have their own album's name. Except for the bundle Character CDs, they are performed by only one character. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Characters CD Here I am, Here we are Here I am, Here we are is the Character CD of Hayate Ayasaki & Nagi Sanzenin from CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU. It was released on December 26, 2012 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Here I am, Here we are" mixed with the Ruka Suirenji version as "Saishu Ya ver." was used as the last ending theme for Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU. The song "Asterisk" was used as the ending theme for episode 2 of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Track Listing'http://www.hayate-project.com/music/index.html # Here I am, Here we are - 4:42 # Asterisk - 4:18 #* By Nagi Sanzenin Starring Rie Kugimiya # Here I am, Here we are ~Instrumental~ - 4:43 # Asterisk ~Instrumental~ - 4:12 CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Limited Edition Bonus CD These Character CDs are bundled with the limited edition of ''Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU DVD/BD. All of these Character CDs don't have their own cover. Walkin' ''Walkin''' is the Character CD of Ayumu Nishizawa included in Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU BD Volume 1. It was released on December 26, 2012 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Walkin'" was used as the ending theme for episode 8 of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. 'Track Listing'http://www.hayate-project.com/BD/index.html # Walkin' # Walkin' ~Instrumental~ Isogaba Smile! is the Character CD of Sakuya Aizawa included in Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU BD Volume 2. It was released on January 30, 2013 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Isogaba Smile!'" was used as the ending theme for episode 3 of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. '''Track Listing # Isogaba Smile! # Isogaba Smile! ~Instrumental~ POKER FACE for all POKER FACE for all is the Character CD of Chiharu Harukaze included in Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU BD Volume 3. It was released on February 27, 2013 in Japan by Geneon. The song "POKER FACE for all" was used as the ending theme for episode 9 of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Track Listing # POKER FACE for all # POKER FACE for all ~Instrumental~ Suiyobi no Sunday is the Character CD of Kayura Tsurugino included in ''Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU BD Volume 4. It was released on March 27, 2013 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Suiyobi no Sunday" was used as the ending theme for episode 11 of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Track Listing # Suiyobi no Sunday # Suiyobi no Sunday ~Instrumental~ Manmaru Kakurenbo is the Character CD of Isumi Saginomiya included in ''Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU BD Volume 5. It was released on April 24, 2013 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Manmaru Kakurenbo" was used as the ending theme for episode 4 of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Track Listing # Manmaru Kakurenbo # Manmaru Kakurenbo ~Instrumental~ Na no ki su is the Character CD of Izumi Segawa included in ''Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU BD Volume 6. The song "Na no ki su" was used as the ending theme for episode 6 of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Track Listing # Na no ki su # Na no ki su ~Instrumental~ Hayate no Gotoku! X Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai Collaborate Single See also Hayate no Gotoku! X Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai Collaborate Single These Character CDs are collaborate single with characters from Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai relating to the Hayate no Gotoku! X Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai event. There are 2 singles in this category. One performed by Shizuka Itō with Saori Hayami as a signature single of Hinagiku Katsura and Haqua du Lot Herminium, who both share the same tsundere trait. The other performed by Haruka Yamazaki with Nao Toyama as a signature single of Ruka Suirenji and Kanon Nakagawa, who are both the idols. References Navigation